


Seperation Anxiety

by KiwiGrey1998



Series: Bryars Monster High Series [2]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pseudo-Incest, Twincest?, selfcest?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiGrey1998/pseuds/KiwiGrey1998
Summary: Frankies good intentions cause some issues for our favorite dual-natured monster. Alternatively in which Jackson and Holt are wished apart because of Frankies crush on Jackson.
Relationships: Abbey Bominable/Heath Burns, Draculaura/Clawd Wolf, Gigi Grant/Howleen Wolf, Holt Hyde/Jackson Jekyll
Series: Bryars Monster High Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074860
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this is a rewrite of a story on my FF account posted under WiredBryar originally posted on 06/15/2017. Our story takes place post thirteen wishes
> 
> I hope this is better than my first attempt honestly, please leave constructive critcisms for me. 
> 
> I added the underage tag for safety as the story is unfinished and I'm not sure where exactly it's going once I finish rewriting what I do have.

Frankie Stein was pacing in front of Howleens locker nervously, just as it appeared she was going to bite a hole in her lip, Twyla tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey Frankie, what's wrong? you look like you're about to start sparking on me." She asked in concern for the green ghoul.

"It's complicated Twy, but, what would you do if you had the opportunity to help someone? But you weren't sure if they would be happy about it?" Frankie asked but to Twyla it seemed she was mostly asking herself. Twyla considered what Frankie said for a moment before she opened her mouth in response.

"Well, that depends on what it is I think, I wouldn't do anything that could hurt someone but I also wouldn't do anything without permission." Twyla spotted Howleen coming down the hall and waved her over, " Just because you think it's helpful doesn't mean it's the right thing to do" was the last bit of advice she could offer before Howleen joined them.

Frankie still was conflicted, she greeted Howleen and let the two talk as she thought to herself considering the best actions to take. _I know Jackson wants to live his own life free of Holt, but what if Twyla is right and they are upset with me? But what if it works and I can be with Jackson? No I just have to do this, It's for the best._

"Frankie?" Howleen asked,snapping Frankie out of her thoughts. "Hey Frankie, whats up?"

"Well," Frankie sighed and tucked a lock of white behind her ear before she really started. "Have you ever thought about Jackson and Holt?"

"Well I cant really say that I have, I don't really know them, but what about them?” Howleen was looking at Frankie curiously, Frankie nods her understanding, neither noticing Twyla had slipped out of the conversation presumably to do whatever it was she was doing these days.

"Well, me and Jackson are friends and he told me before that he wished he and Holt weren't..."Frankie gestured vaguely, searching for the right words. "attached, that he wouldn't always have to worry about losing himself." Frankie finished. Howleen looked contemplative, Frankie thought that was a good sign and kept going. "Do you think that there's anything Gigi could do about that?"

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, what if he doesn't want that? have you considered how Holt might feel about things?" Howleen seemed apprehensive but Frankie wasn't going to be deterred now.

"I'm telling you Howleen, it would be best for both of them. It's what Jackson wants but he's too shy to ask you himself, I'm not sure about Holt but I doubt he wants to stay trapped inside Jacksons head all the time." She rushed out. Howleen nods her assent.

"Ok, if you're sure.." Howleen starts, Frankie smiles as Howleen summons Gigi. "Gigi, is it possible to wish Jackson Jekyll and Holt Hyde into separate bodies?" Howleen asks just to make sure nothing would go wrong.

"Yes, I've never done it but I know it is possible Howleen." Gigi replied, Howleen was so relieved when after sending Wisp back into the lamp that they were able to find a way to reset her wishes. 

"OK, Gigi I wish for Jackson Jekyll and Holt Hyde to have healthy and separate bodies" Howleen wished, having learned her lesson about wishing properly from the whole Wisp experience.

"As you wish." Several things happened at once. Gigi granted the wish and clapped her hands, shouting became clear from another corridor and lastly they saw students running in the direction of the yelling. Naturally Frankie became concerned and followed the commotion trailed by Howleen and Gigi.

They were stopped cold by the sight of an unconscious Jackson in the arms of Deuce, and a very confused but angry Holt being comforted his cousin Heath. "What's going on? Why are we like this now? Is Jackson ok?" Frankie was shocked, _it worked but now something's wrong with Jackson, what did I do? FUCK! This isn't gonna be good.._ Frankie was broken from her thoughts by the sounds of the boys moving, having decided to go to the nurses office. Frankie was invited to come as a close friend of Jackson.

When they arrived the nurse asked what had happened, Frankie sighed and steadied herself before spilling the truth, knowing it was crucial to Jacksons safety. " I asked Howleen to wish them apart...I-" she was cut off before she could continue by a seething Holt. Deuce and Heath were looking on in shock at the scene playing out, although ready to intervene if necessary.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Holt exploded, Frankie flinched but otherwise didn't move away from him. " What were you _thinking_ Frankie?! Were you thinking at all?" Holt demanded, arms crossed, fury blazing in his eyes.

"I-I was thinking you could live normal lives! I didn't think Jackson would be hurt! I just wanted to free him from yo-" she cut herself off, but it was too late. Heath and Deuce chose that moment to step in, Heath dragging Frankie into the hall. 

"You did this because of your stupid crush didn't you? I can't believe you Frankie...Are you happy now?" Heath spoke calmly but anger blazed in his eyes, making Frankie squirm a little bit. She relayed what little she could to Heath, trying not to cry before she left leaving the family and Deuce to deal with the situation at hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this rewrite is already quite a departure from the original fic, that being said, let's get to 'er!
> 
> Merry Christmas and Blessed Yule, I was planning to do weekly updates on Mondays but you get this one early. I’ll try to post monday as well

Holt was still reeling from the information Frankie gave before she left, he almost regretted sending her off so soon because he knew so little but he got the rest from Heath afterwards. So with Deuce and Heath to keep him company he waited anxiously for his...twin? friend? head mate? to wake up. "Are you ok Holt?" Deuce broke the several minutes long silence that had settled after Frankies departure.

"What do you think? We don't know what's happening! I-" He cut himself off before he could start laying into his friend that was just trying to be there for him. "Look, shit, I'm sorry. I'm not ok, We don't know what's happening to Jackson. We don't know anything and I'm worried." Heath hugged his cousin, albeit a bit awkwardly before a buzz from his phone cut off the conversation. 

"Sorry guys I'll be back..." He answered the phone as he made his way out. "Hey Abbey, I'm not sure..one sec," Heath looked back in Holts direction. "I'm gonna get Howleen and Gigi and see Abbey, see if we can figure out any thing ok?" Holt nodded and Heath closed the door behind him.

Deuce stretched his legs out, leaning back in his chair, "Do you think they can help dude?" He asked. At that moment the nurse decided to send the boys out for lunch, with a promise they could return later. Holt looked like he would protest but held his tongue as he followed Deuce into the hall.

"I'm not sure Deuce, but it's all we've got. The nurse is doing her best but she doesn't know what to do! I'm gonna kill Frankie and Howleen. This is such a fucking mess, what if something is wrong with me? and we don't know it yet?" Holt bit out, trying his best to control his anger, without another a word they set off in search of Heath and Abbey.

* * *

Deuce split off to find Cleo once Holt had met up with the girls and Heath, Holt tried his best to bite back his anger upon seeing Howleen and Gigi, but like a volcano it came out anyways. "What the hell were you thinking?! Messing with us like that? _What the fuck Howleen?_ I thought you were supposed to be smart!" Howleen flinched away from him. Gigi went interject as Heath put an arm on Holts shoulder.

"I get that you're angry, but if you stopped we could help you." Gigi replied smoothly giving Howleens hand a quick squeeze. Holt took a deep breath and nodded for them to speak.

"Ok, Holt, you need to understand this wasn't my wish. I wished it but Frankie...she told me that Jackson wanted it and he was too nervous to ask for himself. I thought you guys wanted it or I never would have done it." Howleen managed to choke out, on the verge of tears but Holt ignored her and turned to face Gigi.

"Gigi, I'm not angry anymore, I'm sorry. I'm sure you understand where I was coming from though." Gigi and Howleen nodded, although they both still looked uncomfortable. "Do you know if Jackson will be ok? Have you ever done this before?"

"Well, I honestly have not separated two people myself before, however I know others who have." Gigi paused a moment, considering something. "Jackson should be ok, provided he isn't fully Normie I think." Holt looked dejected, they joined Abbey at the library to talk things over a bit further.

Holt didn't really process much else during the day, going along in a daze. Hoping his..whatever Jackson was to him was ok. By the end of the day he was restless as he headed back towards the nurses office. He opened the door and met Jackson head on. "J-Jackson! You, you're ok!" Holt crushed his other half into a hug. "You aren't really a Normie are you? Fuck I was worried about you." Holt was rambling much to Jacksons amusement.

"No, I'm partially a fire elemental, which makes sense. The nurse and I think the Monster side of me was locked inside of you all this time so I couldn't access it." Jackson explained, the pair walked towards their locker exchanging the information they knew about their new situation along the way. 

"Was this what you really wanted Jackson?" Holt asked as they left the school, neither quite ready to go home but having nothing better to do.

"I mean, yeah, if you were ok with it. I wanted to be separated, but not like this. I feel...violated somehow." Jackson was pissed and hurt, he just didn't want to believe someone he cared about could put them in danger this way. "I can't believe she would do this, it's so selfish!" Holt gave him a quick hug.

"I know, but just take a breath, we gotta get home." They exchanged a look,knowing the conversation with their mother wouldn't be particularly fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am aware canonically that their father is THE Jekyll and Hyde, but I preferred the idea of it being a condition passed on through their mothers side, and their father is how they relate to Heath.
> 
> That is all that I believe need to address at the moment, oh again please give me any advice, opinions, thoughts or criticisms you may have.

Jackson and Holt opened the door and walked in, dreading the impending confrontation with Helena Hyde. Jackson sighed as he set down his bags with the knowledge no matter which side of his mother was out, Sydney would come out at the sign of perceived danger to her family. Surely this would count in her mind, right? Holt followed Jackson into the kitchen greeted by the sight of their mothers Jekyll side, Janet.

"Hey honey, how was school today?" Janet asked from her place at the stove, having started on dinner early today, apparently.

"School was," Holt began, sitting down at the table with Jackson as he searched for the best way to describe it.

"Crazy. School was crazy, Mama" Jackson finished, causing Janet to turn around in confusion, before she could even ask why Holt had turned back to Jackson, she took in the sight of the duo at her table and dropped the plate she was holding in shock. Jackson rushed to help clean up the mess, however in the moment it took for the plate to reach the floor, Janets place had been taken by the more threatening Helena.

"What in the _hell_ is this?" Helena asked quite tersely, Jackson opened his mouth to respond but was promptly cut off by his mother. "Are you ok? Who did this?

"Mom!" Holt raised his voice enough to catch her attention and stop her tirade. "Let Jackson explain please." Helena nodded and redirected her attention to Jackson,still looking like she might explode any moment.

"Thank you Holt." Jackson nodded in his direction. "So I was standing in front of my locker, getting ready for my next lesson when I felt like I was about to change. My stomach felt tight,my vision darkened and then I hit the ground." Jackson sighed and looked to his brother.

"Next thing I knew, I was standing beside our locker and Jackson was on the ground. We were surrounded by kids and Deuce, Heath and Frankie showed up to check the commotion. With no better ideas in mind, and quite frankly being pretty frantic, Jackson was scooped up and we headed down to the nurses office." Holt paused for a moment, looking at his mother to make sure she had kept up so far. "Once there we were both evaluated, and Frankie told us what happened or partially before I kicked her out. Heath spoke to her and he came back with more information. Apparently she convinced the Howleen Wolf, the finder of a genies lamp and girlfriend of said genie, to wish us into separate bodies." Holt stopped and looked to Jackson to continue. Helena was seething but managed to stay quiet...barely.

"I woke up at the end of the day, the school nurse and I figured out that I had some fire elemental powers, if I hadn't, I might not have survived. It seems my powers were sealed into Holt at birth because of our unique condition. Or that's what we came to the conclusion of, I met up with Holt and he told me about the information passed on by Gigi, the genie and our friends." Jackson continued where his brother left off. "Apparently, Frankie convinced her to do so without our express permission by playing up my shyness." Jackson was clearly visibly upset and Helena had enough.

"That's it, I will be making sure Frankie can't hurt you ever again. And the nerve of that Howleen!" She gave Jackson, who was about to interrupt her a Mom Glare and he abruptly closed his mouth. "I don't care if she was manipulated, she shouldn't have done shit without speaking to one of you first!" Helena settled down a bit, the boys taking this as a good sign decided to ask her some questions of their own.

"Uh, Mom? I just-I was wondering, has anything like this ever happened before in our family history?" Jackson ventured. Helena was silent for a moment, considering.

"I do believe," She began, sitting down at the table with her sons. "that there was a story, your about 8 times grandfathers were through some incident or another also separated. I don't know the details, so don't ask" She added as she caught Holt opening his mouth. " According to our family records, Henry and Daniel were always together after that. You could rarely find them without the other, I suppose after so long as one person, it would feel as though part of you was missing. I heard a rumor or too that they became _involved_ but that seemed tp have been unsubstantiated family drama." Helena stopped, waiting to see if they had any other questions.

"Wow... I've never heard that story before." Jackson breathed out. "But I suppose we don't talk a lot of family history either..." 

"Guess it's a good thing Mom knew though, but Mom, could we still stay in our same classes? I don't know about Jackson but I'm used to my lessons." Holt explained drumming his fingers lightly on the table. Jackson nodded in agreement. 

"I can't see that being an issues, now bedroom arrangements...I suppose one of you needs the guest room?" Helena asked, standing up to return to dinner before it burned.

"No, I think I'd rather stay in my room and Jackson is nodding in agreement here, can we just move the guest bed in there? We can split the room for the 2 of us." Holt answered for the both of them.

"Needed to clean up anyways." Jackson chuckled. Helena had faded back into Janet by this point, turning around to serve them dinner.

"Well...If you're sure, I don't see why not. Oh I think your father just pulled in." Janet smiled as she set the boys to setting the table, the front door opened and closed, and the sounds of someone else coming in could be heard.

"Hey guys, I'm home How wa-" Grantaire was cut off by the sight of his children...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright the OG chapter 4 was super short so this is a HEAVY rewrite of it.
> 
> I apologise for being late to post! i dont have access to my computer properly right now so I’m going to be writing from my phone for awhile and updates while remain sporadic for the time being :)

Grantaire and Janet were discussing the situation still as the boys went upstairs to work on their room. Jackson was listening from the top of the stairs, having stopped to look for something in the hallway.

"I just don't understand Jan," Grantaire began, sounding hurt for his kids. "I thought those kids were their friends, should we even be letting them stay at the sch-" He was cut off by his wife before he could finish the sentence.

"No! We aren't moving them from that school! Where else would we even put them?" Janet asked, having gotten just a touch worked up in her worry for her sons. "I'm not happy with Frankie, I hope they never speak to her again quite frankly, but the others? They were trying to help, it was just horribly misguided. I won't pull them out Grantaire." Janet firmly stated, her tone just daring her husband to disagree.

"Can we do anything against her? Or should we speak to the Steins?" Grantaire asked, sighing. Jackson at this point was joined by Holt in his eavesdropping.

"I don't think we can do anything other than call the Steins..." Janet trailed off and the boys could hear shifting, so they decided to pad back towards their room and get back to work.

“I really hope they don’t do anything...” Holt said as he laid back on his bed.   
  


“I agree,it will just make things that much more difficult while we adjust to our situation.” Jackson agreed with a smile as he set a book on a shelf.

”You know, I’d say we are almost done here Jackson. We could just finish setting up the tv and watch a cheesy movie?” Holt suggested, standing up and looking through the movie collection.

”Alright, what were you thinking?” He joined Holt in front of the tv stand to plug in everything. Holt stood up in excitement, brandishing a cheesy horror movie in Jacksons face.

”Got it! Bram Stokers Dracula!” He said as they made eye contact and burst into laughter at the thought of Draculauras reaction, or her fathers. 

“Alright, I’ll grab the popcorn and snacks, you can grab the drinks.” Jackson smiled as he left the room. Holt was left with the strangest feeling in his stomach at that as he followed him out of the room.

* * *

“Oh my god! I forgot how stupid this movie is!” Jackson laughed, shovelling some more popcorn in his face.

Holt smiled and nodded his agreement before his doing best impression of Dracula from the movie. “Velcome to my home...enter freely of your own vill, and leave some of the happiness you bring...”

They both burst into laughter as Jackson struggled to say something in response. “And his hair! it looks like a butt...with a rat tail on it!” they were laughing hysterically by this point, only finally snickering when their father came to tell them to quiet down for the night.

The rest of the movie was passed by with more commentary and stifled laughter. Holt felt that weird feeling intensify when by the end of the movie, Jackson was asleep with his head on his shoulder.

”I can’t move...I don’t wanna wake him, he looks so...peaceful.” Holt whispered to himself, as he settled in to fall asleep on his bed with Jackson, smile on his face.


End file.
